worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ground Forces of the Byzantine Imperium
=History of the Imperial Army= From the very beginning of the Imperium, the Imperial Army has been an integral part of the defence of the Imperium. When the Imperial-Tau war erupted, it was at the very forefront of the war, battling the Tau in innumerable battles, and beating back the Tau on many occasions. The Battle of Antioch was the bloodiest of the wars, with the Imperial Army fighting doggedly every inch of the way, causing the Tau many causalties which helped slow down the progress of the Tau. The retaking of Antioch saw the first deployment of the Adeptus Astartes who boarded and assaulted Tau warships and seized control of their vessels, and also assaulted key enemy positions on the ground and obliterated the enemy swiftly. After the second battle of Antioch, the Imperial Army was reformed into 4 seperate parts: The System Defence Force, the People's Defence Force, the Imperial Guard, the Titan Legions, and the Adeptus Astartes. The main role of the System Defence Force was the guard the realm, while the People's Defence Force and the Imperial Guard were to be the roving fist of the Emperor. The Titan Legions were to be provide critical fire support in places where the fire support was required, while the Adeptus Astartes were employed to launch lightning raids and fast mobile assaults on the enemy. These saw fruit during the Great Crusade, where the Tau were systematically beaten back and destroyed, culminating to the Battle of T'au where the Imperial Army's star was at the zenith: the Imperial Guard outmaneuvered the Tau army, while the Astartes took on the Tau head-on and destroyed even most powerful of the Tau units. The Titan Legions systematically tore down the ground defences of Tau. Supporting air units also bombed the Tau to submission. When the Great Crusade was over, in honor of the Imperial Army's contribution, a great Triumph was held on Terra where ranks upon ranks of Imperial Army units marched through the Great Arch of Heraclius to the cheers of a millions strong crowd. Today, the Imperial Army remains an important component of the defence of the Imperium. Ever vigiliant against attack by the enemies of the Imperium, they will always receive excellent equipment and upgrades to ensure they can always fight any enemy and destroy him utterly. =People's Defence Force= =Imperial Guard= The shock infantry and armor of the Imperium, the Imperial Guard is the armored mailed fist of the Emperor. Well equipped with some of the finest infantry personal armor and shield, equipment and weapons, the Imperial Guard is an incredibly mobile force, with plenty of tanks, superheavy tanks and infantry fighting vehicles available. The Imperial Guard varies from highly specialized units such as reconnaissance and special forces, to standard infantry and armored battalions. The Imperial Guard has entire superheavy tank brigades which are among the most feared armor units to be ever fielded. Dedicated breakthrough units, their sheer firepower tear up enemy lines with ease, and they form a strong bulwark of defence against attacks by say, swarming Karlacks. Most Imperial Guard infantry and tank brigades were PDF brigades that were given Guards status for their excellent combat record. Only the best tank brigades are allowed to command the superheavy tanks. Such is the elite nature of the force that they are often used as part of the rapid response forces to the latest trouble spots. Imperial Guard Equipment Assault Rifles The Imperial Guard has access to a wide variety of rifles or pistols, deployed as according to the combat situation. From higher powered las-rifles, to plasma rifles, to even bolt guns built for Imperial Guardsmen use. Bolt guns are really rail guns and are lighter than the tripod mounted variants or the Astartes versions. Assault rifle can also come equipped with rocket propelled grenade launchers. Guard Personal Armor/Shield Employing armor that is resistant to a variety of weapons, the Imperial Guard armor is a full body suit seals the user within and ensure he's well cooled and insulated from the elements. It also thus provides protection against nuclear and biological and chemical attacks. A small personal shield may be installed to provide added protection. It is to some extent a powered armor, but it isn't of the same level as the Astartes armor. Every suit of armor also comes with a Battlefield Immersion system that gives soldiers an excellent overview of the terrain and environment and allows them to communicate with their fellows or receive instructions from their commander. Grenades Standard fragmentation grenades, along with HE grenades for harder targets. It is possible that an Imperial Guard soldier might bring along a kiloton nuclear weapon if so required. Imperial Guard Armor Exarch Tank The Exarch Tank is the premier main battle tank of the Imperium. Well armored, fast, and versatile, these ships are excellent anti-armor vehicles, and versatile enough to be infantry support vehicles. The tank is equipped with a battlefield replaceable turret and power pack, thus allowing it to be armed with a variety of weapons, from rail guns, las-guns, plasma guns, to even heavy Gatling Bolters or Assault cannons for infantry support. The tank can also be outfitted with side ponsoons which afford additional firepower. These ponsoons can be either plasma guns, bolters, or las-guns. Testudo IFV The Testudo IFV is the standard bread and butter IFV for the Imperial Guard. Using the Exarch Tank chassis, it affords excellent protection against most enemy fire, and carries one Imperial Guard squad. A command variant exists to give Infantry commanders additional command and control equipment to coordinate their troops. All equipment is held internally of course. Baneblade SuperHeavy Tank The Giant of the Battlefield, second only to the monstrous Astartes Exodus Superheavy tank, the Baneblade is the primary superheavy tank of the Imperial Guard. It comes in two variants: One outfitted with a heavy rail gun of which is swappable with a plasma gun, and another that is outfitted with the mighty warp gun. These tanks are equipped to take on any lesser tank and simply blast it to pieces. They carry an immerse amount of firepower, from lascannons to Gatling bolters, and a small mortar gun on the front. They are an asset to any Imperial Guard army, and each division typically has a battalion of these behemoths. Hellstorm SuperHeavy Tank The IFV variant of the Baneblade, it can carry as many as 4 Infantry squads, and carry the feared Hellstorm bolter cannons, which essentially is a naval bolter point defence turret fitted onto the Baneblade chassis. This particular variant was extremely useful when dealing with the Karlacks and the Bragulans, who favour swarm tactics. =Adeptus Astartes= The most feared heavy infantry even crafted, the Adeptus Astartes are a force to be reckoned with. Enhanced genetically, biologically, and cybernetically, these heavy infantry, often the product of years of training before being accepted into the order of battle, are among the most deadly troops in the galaxy. Employed as field troops as well as commando troops for hit and fade attacks, Adeptus Astartes are versatile troops and can be used for a wide variety of action. The mere sight of such troops would raise the morale of Imperial troops, or demoralized enemy troops. They are well equipped with excellent weapons and powered armor, and also employ the best armored vehicles that the Imperium can afford and build. Essentially human, Astartes are subject to heavy genetic modification, as well as organ implantation and cybernetics. These modifications grant them incredible speed and agility and dexterity. They are heavy indoctrinated to be loyal to the Imperium, and are fearless in battle. Astartes are also extremely intelligent, and analytical. However, only those gifted with the command skills to be a general rise to the title of captain. Captains command a company of 100 Astartes, while High Captains command 10 companies. The Chapter Master is the Strategos Primus' second in command of the Astartes Legion. Adeptus Astartes Equipment Powered Armor Utilizing the most advanced material science technologies in the Imperium, along with advanced electronics/photonics and personal Void shield technology, the Astartes Powered Armor is the strongest kind of powered armor to be given to any mortal man. Not only are they resilient against many forms of attack, they grant the user a high degree of situational awareness. There are two variants of powered armor. The standard power armor is given to the standard line Astartes, while the Terminator armor is granted to the most elite of the Astartes.The latter of course is more armored than the former. Hand Held Weapons The Astartes are essentially walking tanks, and their weapons are practically tank grade. From bolter railguns firing heavy shells, to plasma weapons, the Astartes is more than equiped to take on just about anything. Melee weapons such as the Power Blade and the Storm Hammer are extremely useful against enemy armor. Adeptus Astartes Armor MK XII Dreadnaught Armor MK XIV Land Raider Nihilus SuperHeavy Tank Category:Byzantine Imperium